Sick Teenager (TV Series)
The sick teenager is survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is one of the newcomers in the prison. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this boy's life before or as the outbreak started, but it is presumed that he was a student who lived with his family. Post-Apocalypse The teenager survived out in the wilderness before being rescued and brought to the prison. Season 4 "Infected" The boy flees Cell Block D, leading another woman out of the Cell Block as the other survivors are attacked by zombified residents. "Isolation" The teenager is seen walking outside, sick and coughing up blood, as two women follow him. Tyreese stares at the boy for a moment before he walks past him. "Internment" When the bearded man collapses on the floor and dies, several of the sick prison survivors come out of their cell and look at the body, with Hershel kneeling over the dead man. Hershel sees everyone watching the situation, and he tells them all to return to their cells so he may take care of the body. The boy watches Lizzie lead Henry away from an unconscious Glenn. When Daryl and the others return to the prison, the sick survivors are given medicine. "Too Far Gone" While he was seen running down stairs very briefly, he managed to escape to the back of the bus with the other survivors. "Inmates" After the assualt on the prison, this teenager was bit on the neck by a fellow survivor, causing him to die and fall to the floor of the bus, he reanimated with a female corpse on him, causing him to be unable to move. After the reanimated bus survivors were all killed by Maggie, Bob and Sasha, Maggie found inside the bus, this reanimated teenager reaching up at her, she pulls him up and stabs him in the head before breaking down into tears. "Claimed" After Glenn wakes up in Abraham's truck, he asks Tara if they passed the bus that contained the prison survivors that escaped the prison during the assault. Tara mentions when they passed the bus three hours ago, they were all dead. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this boy has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *The Governor's Militia (Caused) *Zombies (Alive) After the the militia of The Governor attacked and destroyed the prison, he managed to escape onto the bus. Sometime after, presumably everyone aboard the bus was killed, him included. He then reanimated as a zombie. *Maggie Greene (Zombified) After the teenager reanimated as a zombie, He was the last discovered by Maggie. After every reanimated prison resident is killed. He then was pulled up from the bus floor and was put down by Maggie. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *Originally, there was talk of several more background survivors (other than Chloe, Greg, Henry, and Mr. Jacobson) receiving names, but this was scrapped as these survivors were never established. Instead, many were given nicknames, such as the Sick Teenager and the Achey Woman.http://the-walking-dead-interviews.wikia.com/wiki/Will_Martin_Interview *In an interview with Will Martin, he revealed that there is a deleted scene from "Internment" where they showed him brushing his teeth and then spitting up blood and toothpaste into a tin cup as Hershel wheeled Mr. Jacobson out of the cell block. References Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:The Prison Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:TV Series Category:Extras